


【翻译】When Conan Meets Johnlock/当爵士遇到福华

by Chiyoko_KC



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoko_KC/pseuds/Chiyoko_KC
Summary: 阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士读了一篇福华同人，然后被吓到了。警告：有部分关于福华NC-17的描写。





	【翻译】When Conan Meets Johnlock/当爵士遇到福华

A Chinese translation of [When Conan Meets Johnlock by Katsudon_fatale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112453)（←原文链接，随缘居阅读走[这里](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-238124-1-1.html)）

* * *

 

如果爵士哪一天从地底下爬出来读我们写的东西，他不会对华生给福尔摩斯口♂交感到多惊讶，事实上他反而会因为一百年过后福尔摩斯还这么流行而吃惊。【原作者自带打call： - tiger-in-the-flightdeck (tiger-in-the-flightdeck. tumblrpost/ 94298179782/ you-may-marry-him-murder-him-or-do-anything-you)】

* * *

 

今天又是平静的的一天，天堂里的阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士正坐在一张灰色的书桌前写字。  
  
“阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士！阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士！”一个陌生的声音由远及近。这显然是英国口音，但是发音在某种程度上和阿瑟爵士自己不太一样。他放下笔，等待那人跑近。  
  
过了一会儿，一个男人出现在他跟前。阿瑟爵士不怎么欣赏他身上穿的衣服，大概是因为他黑色的长裤，还有他的白衬衫——像是要把他毛茸茸的手臂露出来展示给所有人看一样。阿瑟爵士瞥了他一眼，那人全神贯注地盯着他，一句话也说不出来。阿瑟爵士开口了，“你好。”  
  
男人反应了过来，话语一股脑地从他嘴里流出：“嗨！阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士。额……我是说，早安，先生。我来自您逝世后的83年，而且我超级、超级喜欢您的文章……”  
  
“噢！”这激起了阿瑟爵士的兴趣，他不知道这么多年后他的文章还会被人阅读。“你指哪一篇？《白衣纵队》*［译注1］？很多人都喜欢它，是这一篇吗？”  
  
【*译注1：《白衣纵队》（The White Company，1891）是柯南·道尔历史小说的代表作和巅峰作，讲述了英法百年战争背景下，著名武士奈杰尔指挥的白衣纵队从特维斯海姆城堡出发四处征战的故事，这部作品让他和著名的历史小说作家华尔特·司各特爵士并驾齐驱。——截取自豆瓣[《分享我的一篇关于柯南道尔科幻小说研究的老文》](https://www.douban.com/group/topic/55937030/)】  
  
男人支支吾吾没有做声。他刚刚沉浸在遇到最喜欢的作者的喜悦（以及适应死后生活的混乱）中，完全忘记阿瑟·柯南·道尔爵士对福尔摩斯的粉丝和其本人极其反感了。他不知道接下来该说些什么，于是极力想扯一个爵士可能感兴趣的新话题。  
  
“嗯？是什么？”等了一会儿，阿瑟爵士有点不耐烦。  
  
“我……呃……夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”男人踌躇地说道。  
  
阿瑟爵士恼怒地紧闭上眼睛。又是一个。气氛变安静了，他强迫自己冷静下来。幸运的是他做到了，显然死后他有足够的时间培养自己的耐心。以及，距离上一个他在这里见到的粉丝已经有很久了，不管是不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的粉丝，最好别见吧。  
  
“好吧，这位绅士，感谢你如此欣赏我的文章。”阿瑟爵士冲这个男人点点头。“你需要我的签名吗？”男人看他并没有对自己发多大的火，抬头看向他，露出欣喜的微笑，点点头。  
  
阿瑟爵士取出崭新的一张纸，飞快地签下自己的姓名以及男人的名字（原来是彼得）。“彼得先生”，阿瑟爵士写下。彼得目不转睛地盯着阿瑟爵士的笔尖在纸上轻盈地滑动，心中充满了敬佩。  
  
“您真是一位好人，先生。”当阿瑟爵士做完这一切后，他说道，“正是这样，在别人亵渎您的作品时我是如此悲伤。”  
  
“怎么说？”几乎所有人，包括彼得，都会花更多时间去看夏洛克·福尔摩斯，而不是他的别的作品。对于阿瑟爵士来说，这已经是对他写的其它历史小说的亵渎了。  
  
“他们写一些恶意模仿原作的故事，扭曲了福尔摩斯和华生之间的关系。”彼得忿忿不平地说，“先生您从来都没有想过要把福尔摩斯和华生写成同性恋，但人们就是不明白，依然通过亵渎您作品的方式来愉悦他们自己！”他深吸一口气，紧握着双拳，“让我给您看一下。”  
  
阿瑟爵士静静地看着男人掏出一个黑色的小方盒并按下一个按键，瞬间那个方盒发出亮光，上面显示出许多小小的书本。彼得点开其中的一本，直接靠轻触方盒表面来翻页。魔法！阿瑟爵士掩饰住自己的惊讶。多年来他一直相信唯灵论*［译注2］，为此曾与无数有异议的人争论，现在他终于发现超自然能力是存在的了！  
  
【*译注2：历史上爵士是相信唯灵论的，度娘百科上的[『唯灵论词条』](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%94%AF%E7%81%B5%E8%AE%BA/93211?fr=aladdin)说它最常见的一种解释是在宗教或神学范畴中通过精神与死者交流。】  
  
“先生，”彼得把小方盒递给阿瑟爵士，他小心翼翼地接过它，发现自己居然也可以像彼得一样仅靠轻触这发光的盒子表面来翻页。他也拥有了超能力！不过让他更加惊讶的，还是纸上的内容。  
  
_“夏洛克呻吟起来，约翰温柔而坚定地抚弄着他挺立的阴茎。他的手环着柱体上下撸动，一边用舌头舔过冠状沟，然后是系带，这种快感让夏洛克简直发狂。他呻吟着，约翰继续着动作，感受他覆着薄茧的手指，静脉在皮肤下凸起。他想象着夏洛克粗长的硬挺进入他的身体，下身慢慢地硬了起来。”_  
  
阿瑟爵士几乎说不出话来。即使是他所熟悉的那些医生也无法做到在使用这里面一些术语时不感到尴尬，这本书的作者竟然把它们写到小说里，还公开给全世界人看！以及，还有一个令人印象深刻的细节就是，这位作者对男性生理结构的了解程度基本上不亚于一位专业医师！  
  
“这真是……”阿瑟爵士摇了摇头，在惊讶中噤了声。彼得把他的沉默当成了对继续看下去的默认，再次翻动纸页，然后将小方盒递给阿瑟爵士。阿瑟爵士大声地将内容读出来：  
  
_“约翰抓住夏洛克的手，两人的手指交缠在一起。他自始至终坚定地看着他盛怒的父亲。‘我爱他，我不在意你怎么想。’他又转向夏洛克，轻柔地说道，‘我爱你。我不应该去担心别人对我们关系的看法，我不该害羞的。我爱你，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我不会害怕被别人知道，再也不会。’说完，他抓住夏洛克的衣领把他拉低，用他全部的爱意吻了下去。”_  
  
阿瑟爵士盯着那个小方盒。“我无话可说。你是想告诉我这个作者非但不写些正经的，还把时间浪费在写这些小故事上吗？”  
  
“我恐怕是这样的，先生。”彼得严肃地抿起嘴唇，“而且她不是唯一一个这么做的人，还有成千上万的作者会写这些东西。他们甚至还给这种故事取了个名字，叫做‘福华H文’。”  
  
“这真是耻辱……”阿瑟爵士的胡须颤抖着，他的整个身体都随着愤怒颤抖起来。  
  
“这也是我第一次读到这些东西时所想的，先生。”  
  
“太荒谬了！”  
  
“我很抱歉，先生。”  
  
“一个世纪过去了，夏洛克·福尔摩斯居然还这么流行！”  


 

——完——

* * *

 

 

**AN** **：这个故事的灵感来源于我在汤不热上看到的作品（上面有链接），这篇文不是我写得最好的，不过我还是发出来了。那两段福华是我写的，我没怎么写过福华（还有** **NC-17** **），所以告诉我我是怎么做到的！看到这里的小可爱谢谢你们！如果能留下评论的话我会更爱你们的** **:)**

_——_ _Kat_

 

 

译者如是说：我也是第一次翻NC-17啊，告诉我我是怎么做到的！以及作者姑娘的那一串医学术语真的让人翻得怀疑人生……

 

 


End file.
